


Шутки — дело серьёзное!

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Single work, UST, намеки на отношения, подшучивание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули хотел провернуть небольшую рождественскую шутку, в которой определенная роль отводилась одному конкретному венку из остролиста над головой одного конкретного ангела… но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	1. Chapter 1

У демонов и ангелов разная скорость реакций, а шутки — дело серьезное и требуют самой тщательной подготовки с учетом обязательного переключения скоростей. Кроули это знает. Кому и знать-то, как не Кроули! Шесть тысяч лет медленных пируэтов по кругу, ограниченному танцполом околоангельской френдзоны еще в те времена, когда и слов-то таких не было и в проекте Великого Плана (да будет он вечно Непостижим!), и все это лишь для того, чтобы в ответ на робкое: «Куда угодно, ангел… куда _тебе_ угодно...» опять получить осторожное: «Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули». 

Вот так. Все еще слишком быстр. Все еще…

И что тогда остается? Да, в сущности, ничего! Ничего нового. Только лишь улыбаться, растягивая свою коронную от уха до уха и надеясь, что она выглядит более натуральной, чем завалявшийся в кармане позолоченный тринадцатипенсовик*. Улыбаться во все тридцать два и шутить — конечно же, куда же без шуток. А шутки, как мы уже говорили, дело серьезное.

Так вот, о шутках.

Эту, рождественскую, Кроули, как и положено, планировал тщательно и заранее**, подстраивал долго и сосредоточенно: придирчиво переворошил не менее тысячи самых разных венков из омелы и остролиста, чтобы выбрать из них два наиболее подходящих***, и с не меньшей тщательностью просчитал наиболее выгодные стратегические точки для их размещения (назовем их условно точками А и В). Теперь оставалось проделать два последних шага: сначала непринужденно и вроде бы случайно познакомить ангела с обитателем точки А****, а потом с такой же непринужденностью и вроде бы ненароком загнать под точку В. После чего в полной мере насладиться видом того, как пойманный врасплох ангел будет смешно и мило смущаться и краснеть. А потом всего лишь несколькими словами великодушно избавить его от неловкой ситуации. Ну а потом, может быть, и… Омела все-таки! И Рождество. Мало ли какие чудеса… 

Но так далеко лучше вообще не загадывать, особенно когда имеешь дело с ангелами, с ними и шутить-то опасно, если на то пошло.

И трижды опаснее, если шутишь всерьез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Да к тому же еще и с ангелами на обеих сторонах — очень удобный девайс, если ты принял за правило решать споры с одним конкретным и очень доверчивым ангелом при помощи ну совершенно случайно завалявшейся в кармане монетки.
> 
> ** И нет, Кроули вовсе не перепутал шутку с экспромтом, просто хорошая шутка требует еще более тщательной подготовки.
> 
> *** Можно было бы даже сказать и более точно — идеальных, Кроули никогда не согласился бы ни на что меньшее, но вслух не собирался поощрять ни одно растение, пусть даже и заплетенное в венок, чем-либо большим, нежели не слишком неодобрительное хмыканье.
> 
> **** «Азирафаэль, разреши тебе представить, это омела… Омела, знакомься — это ангел!» — ну где-то как-то, возможно, так.


	2. Chapter 2

С точки зрения Кроули Азирафаэль всегда был и до сих пор оставался самым прекрасным существом в этой Вселенной (а может быть — и еще нескольких. расположенных поблизости), хотя некоторые и отдавали пальму первенства в этом вопросе единорогам, но что они понимают, эти некоторые*! От начала времен и до сегодняшнего дня ангел оставался самым теплым, самым прекрасным, самым очаровательным и самым ослепительным, на него невозможно было не смотреть, хотя бы исподтишка. Им невозможно было не любоваться. Его кудри искрились вокруг головы бело-золотым нимбом, глаза сияли, в улыбку, мягкую и теплую, хотелось закутаться с головой, а щеки напоминали зефир***.

Отрывать от него взгляд было больно. Каждый раз. Все шесть тысяч лет — словно впервые.

— Ой, ангел! Смотри-ка, а там омела! Ну кто бы мог подумать?!

— Омела. Над дверью. В Сочельник. Действительно — кто бы мог подумать?

Волосы Азирафаэля — волосы настоящего ангела, мягкие и невесомые, и наверняка шелковистые и прохладные на ощупь. У Кроули даже пальцы зудят от желания запустить руки в эти роскошные кудри, запутаться в завитках и навеки так и остаться прикованным мягкой и невесомой цепью, разорвать которую куда сложнее, чем любые самые прочные кандалы. Он отводит взгляд, сутулится и втискивает руки в карманы узких джинсов. Но тут же вытаскивает обратно, потому что так только хуже.

— Хм… И правда, ангел. Как удачно получилось, что мы свернули в этот коридорчик и не прошли под той аркой, да? А то могло бы выйти… хм... неловко. Ну, ты же понимаешь, человеческие традиции и все эти ритуалы… Пришлось бы соблюдать, чтобы не выделяться… Ну, ты же понимаешь, да? Люди чего только не… хм... придумают.

Азирафаэль улыбается, тепло и мягко. Позволяет взять себя под локоть.

— Действительно, мой дорогой. Они очень изобретательны. Нам повезло.

Фраза звучит двусмысленно, и в любое другое время Кроули бы задумался над тем, что же на самом деле имел в виду ангел. Но сейчас сердце выбивает о ребра тарантеллу и сложно думать о чем-то, кроме того, что осталось уже меньше десяти шагов. Девяти. Восьми...

Глаза у Азирафаэля совершенно непроницаемые, пронзительно голубые смеющиеся глаза с золотистыми искрами в самой глубине, словно в них навсегда утонул осколок солнца — того, допотопного, еще настоящего и ничего не знающего о горьковатом привкусе радуги. То солнце еще доверяло всем вокруг и не умело не улыбаться, вот и Азирафаэль, как и то допотопное солнце, не умеет не улыбаться и не доверять. Он и Кроули доверяет точно так же безоглядно и не раздумывая, просто послушно следуя туда, куда его ведут под руку, словно бы вовсе и не специально ведут, а он лишь улыбается светло и наивно и ни о чем не спрашивает…

И мысль о подстроенной шутке почему-то начинает горчить на раздвоенном языке, словно та самая радуга, и, может быть, стоило бы трижды подумать, может быть, отложить, может быть, вообще отменить сразу и полностью, все равно никто не узнает…

Поздно.

Смеющиеся голубые глаза смотрят вверх со все тем же непостижимым выражением. Моргают. На нежных бело-розовых щеках проступает очаровательный румянец.

— Ох... Надо же, мой дорогой… Снова омела?

Румянец становится ярче, две белоснежные зефирины словно обжигает внутренним огнем.

— Д-да, ангел.

— Хм… Как, однако, неловко.

Азирафаэль трепещет ресницами, его взгляд скользит по всему вокруг — по украшенным к празднику стенам, по свисающим с потолка серебристым нитям, по усыпанному конфетти полу, по мерцающим рождественским гирляндам, развешанным там и тут. И, может быть, именно от этих перемигивающихся гирлянд искры в его глазах становятся ярче и многоцветней.

Потом — очень быстро, очень коротко, почти мимолетно — он смотрит на Кроули. Буквально укалывает стремительным взглядом. И снова в сторону, в пол, куда угодно. Переступает с ноги на ногу, вздыхает. Румянец становится гуще, расползается к ушам.

Кроули сглатывает. Странно. На этапе планирования все это казалось куда более забавным, а теперь... Теперь оно вовсе не выглядит таким уж смешным, и, пожалуй, самое время рассмеяться и сказать…

— Эй! Ребята! А вы в курсе, что стоите под венком из омелы?!

Кажется, Азирафаэль при этих словах вздрогнул, но поручиться Кроули бы не смог: сложновато отслеживать чужие вздрагивания, когда тебя и самого коротнуло. Чертов Ньют, вечно он лезет не вовремя!

— О. Кажется, вы правы… 

Азирафаэль снова бросает на Кроули короткий взгляд исподлобья, закусывает припухшую нижнюю губу. Ох… Не просто закусывает — теребит крепкими мелкими зубами, делая еще более розовой и припухлой… Гос-с-с… С-с-сат… Зрелище почти невыносимое, и пусть будет трижды благословенен Ньют с его появлениями так не вовремя (вовремя!).

— Ха! Так целуйтесь тогда, чего вы ждете? Традиции нельзя нарушать! 

Азирафаэль бросает на Кроули еще один неуверенный быстрый взгляд, мнется. Щеки у него пунцовые. Сердце Кроули, до этого колотившееся о зубы, внезапно проваливается в желудок: он вдруг с кристальной отчетливостью понимает, что ангел вовсе не сердится. Ангел смущен, но это радостное смущение, и он, вполне возможно, вовсе бы и не возражал пойти немного дальше… или даже много... Если бы не свидетели. Не при свидетелях же, ну в самом деле, при свидетелях Азирафаэль точно не станет, он не такой, он...

Чертов Ньют, будь ты трижды проклят!

«Ладно,— хочет сказать Кроули, — ладно. Все это просто глупая шутка. Пошутили и хватит!» Только вот в горле как назло застрял тугой комок, и его никак не сглотнуть, и слова путаются на раздвоенном языке.

— Что ж, — говорит тем временем Азирафаэль и преувеличенно тяжко вздыхает, только вот в голосе его никому бы не удалось отыскать сожаление даже при помощи электронного микроскопа. — Традиции — это вам не шутка, традиции надо соблюдать. Не так ли, мой дорогой? — Губы его предательски подрагивают уголками, глаза искрятся, щеки алеют розами. — Но только давай не здесь! — добавляет он быстро, сморщив нос и стрельнув пронзительно голубыми молниями по сторонам. — Не при свидетелях же, ну в самом деле…

Ньют провожает их аплодисментами и одобрительным свистом, и кажется, он уже там не один, слишком громко свистят и хлопают за спиной — или это просто звенит в ушах? Ньют, черт бы тебя побрал и да будешь ты триста тридцать три раза благословен!

Теперь наступает очередь Кроули быть ведомым и улыбаться доверчиво… ладно, ладно, пусть не доверчиво, действительно перебор был бы для демона, но ошалело — это уж точно. Тут даже и спорить глупо. Азирафаэль с самым решительным видом тащит его по запутанным коридорчикам и переходам коттеджа, который изнутри не просто намного больше и сложнее, чем снаружи, — он как будто бы вообще запутался среди нескольких измерений, словно вывернутая наизнанку сумка той странной девочки на вокзале*****.

Ангел ведет быстро и уверенно, держит под локоть крепко, не сбежишь, даже если бы Кроули и хотел. Разумеется, он не хочет! В заднюю часть коттеджа, мимо гостевых первого этажа, через кухню, мимо узкой боковой лестницы и приоткрытой двери в чулан. К черному выходу и веранде. Дверь за их спинами захлопывается, отрезая праздничный шум, и они остаются вдвоем, в тишине и полумраке. 

Азирафаэль больше никуда не спешит, улыбается только. И стоит слишком близко. Нет — еще ближе. Что ж ты творишь, ангел, Мать твою?! Ладно, ладно — нашу! Но все-таки, ангел, так же нечестно! Кроули загнан в угол — и это, Мать твою (нашу то есть), никакая не гребаная метафора! Правый локоть Кроули упирается в стенку, и за спиной тоже стена, и некуда деться, а перед носом — чертов ангел, перед самым, Мать нашу, носом!

Глаза Азирафаэля в полумраке кажутся почти черными, и это завораживает. Он приближается, все так же неторопливо, еле заметно улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. Уже вплотную. Кроули не помнит, когда сам он перестал улыбаться, теперь только смотрит.

— Ангел. Я пошутил.

Улыбка проступает явственнее, голос вкрадчив.

— А я — нет.

Наверное, именно в этот момент шутка окончательно перестала казаться Кроули такой уж удачной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Единороги, конечно, были невероятно красивыми тварями, но все же не шли ни в какое сравнение с Азирафаэлем — по крайней мере с точки зрения Кроули. Поскольку от природы обладали звериной серьезностью и совершенно не умели улыбаться**. 
> 
> ** Во всяком случае, улыбаться так, чтобы одному конкретному демону приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы удержать себя в относительно вертикальном состоянии и не растаять на месте.
> 
> *** Кроули догадывался, что, скорее всего, во всем виновато его слишком сильно развитое воображение, но почему-то был твердо уверен, что они такие же сладкие, если лизнуть. Ему приходилось прикладывать поистине демонические усилия, чтобы удержаться и от этого, и каждый раз напоминать себе, что таковой поступок был бы не менее самоубийственен, чем лизание стен в Аду****.
> 
> **** И нет, адские стены ничем не напоминали щеки Азирафаэля. И любого, кто даже бы только рискнул посмотреть в сторону подобной святотатственной мысли, Кроули убил бы не задумываясь.
> 
> *****Очень милая была девочка, Кроули столкнулся с ней на вокзале, засмотревшись на номер перрона (странный был такой номер — девять и три четверти), и сумка вывернулась у нее из рук, и просто сама по себе вывернулась тоже, завалив вещами половину перрона, пришлось срочно помогать при помощи маленького демонического чуда******.
> 
> ****** И если бы Кроули тогда не опаздывал, причем катастрофически, на встречу с одним вполне конкретным ангелом в секретном месте за номером четырнадцать (которое он поначалу перепутал с тринадцатым, почему и опаздывал), он бы наверняка задумался о странностях если не самой той девочки, то хотя бы ее сумки, в которую влезло абсолютно все, но которая при этом выглядела ничуть не крупнее обычного школьного рюкзачка.


	3. Chapter 3

Удачная шутка, да? Ох, Кроули!

А если Азирафаэль _не хотел_? Если просто считает себя _обязанным,_ потому что омела, а он все-таки честный ангел?

Он же ангел, как мог ты об этом забыть?! Он всегда поступал так, как считал правильным, он всегда чтил традиции и старался быть правильным ангелом, ну или хотя бы выглядеть таковым, соблюдая если не традиции, то приличия, даже если ему самому это совсем не нравилось. Он ангел, Кроули. Он сделает все как надо, потому что должен, даже если сам и не хочет, даже если самому ему и противно, вот ведь в чем ужас-то. Это не он тебя в угол загнал, это ты ему не оставил выбора с этой чертовой омелой. 

— Ангел, послушай… Ты не обязан. Ну, доводить все до… на самом деле. Понимаешь? 

— Пока не очень, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль слишком близко, его горячее дыхание щекочет кожу, мешая связно думать. Он хмурит светлые брови, поджимает губы, смотрит вопросительно. Только вот Кроули почему-то кажется, что на самом дне его синих глаз затаилось веселье. Хотя, конечно, такого же быть не может… ведь не может же, правда?

— Ты соблюл традиции, — бормочет Кроули, старательно отворачиваясь, чтобы не дышать ангелу в лицо. — Все в порядке, ангел. Прекрати. Ты все сделал правильно, но… Больше не надо. Если мы сейчас выйдем обратно… просто выйдем… Они будут думать, что у нас все уже… было. Понимаешь? Они уже в этом уверены. Просто притворимся, что так и есть. Просто…

— Я что-то никак не пойму, мой дорогой: ты что, предлагаешь мне им _соврать?_ Ты всерьез это предлагаешь? Мне, _ангелу?_

Брови свирепо сходятся над переносицей, словно две еще белые, но уже грозовые тучи, вышибая из глаз синие молнии. Только вот Кроули по-прежнему не может поверить в серьезность этих молний, и этих бровей, и тем более — этих подрагивающих губ с предательски дергающимися вверх уголками. И он еще ближе, хотя мигом ранее казалось, что ближе уже и некуда. Если ты, конечно, не собираешься продавиться горячим телом насквозь, внутрь, под одежду и кожу, и...

Ангел, нельзя же так!

— Кончай притворяться, ангел!

— Я правильно понимаю, что теперь ты обвиняешь меня во лжи? Меня, _ангела?_

Его шепот обжигающе горяч и бьется в ушах набатом. И веселье в нем теперь уже совершенно откровенное, ничуть не скрывающееся, такое же горячее и оглушительное. Кроули выдыхает, кривит губы в привычной усмешке и решает зайти с козырей:

— Это была не омела, ангел. Это был остролист, они просто... похожи…

— А мне. Просто. Плевать.

Горячо. Влажно. Близко — слишком близко! — втискиваясь телом в тело, медленно так, не спеша, как это могут лишь ангелы, мучительно и неотвратимо, по нарастающей. А потом — еще ближе (но так же медленно!), когда Азирафаэль наконец-то лицом к лицу и потянулся губами…

Как же они нестерпимо медленны, эти ангелы!

Ни у какого демона на них не хватит терпения, а Кроули не железный! Зажмурившись, он резко качнулся вперед, вытягивая губы навстречу.

У демонов слишком высокая скорость реакции. Слишком высокая. Да. А терпение у них отсутствует как класс, ведь терпение — это одна из добродетелей, не положенных демонам по умолчанию. 

Поэтому стоит ли удивляться, что Кроули промахнулся? Не стоит. Конечно, не стоит.

Азирафаэль мазнул своими губами по его лишь самым краешком, мимолетно и щекотно до дрожи, а потом поцеловал его в щечку, целомудренно так, как наверняка изначально и собирался.

У демонов и ангелов разная скорость реакции, и это иногда очень важно. За следующую микроскопически малую долю секунды* Кроули успел очень многое. Понять, что выдал себя с потрохами. Содрогнуться. Закаменеть. Триста тридцать три раза умереть от скверных предчувствий, тоски и смущения — и шестьсот шестьдесят шесть раз проклясть себя за невероятную тупость: это же кем надо быть, чтобы надеяться на поцелуй от ангела, да еще чтобы в губы! Конечно же он не станет. Никогда. Он же ангел. А теперь… теперь даже просто друзьями остаться не выйдет, потому что он знает теперь, а раз знает — то какие уж тут друзья. Никаких. В том-то и дело. Он всегда будет помнить, всегда подозревать, смотреть сочувственно, и улыбка его, обычно такая теплая и светлая, слегка потускнеет, сделавшись самую чуточку виноватой.

К дьяволу! Да. Послать все это к дьяволу Кроули тоже успел, все-таки скорость реакции у демонов не чета ангельской.

А еще он успел принять твердое решение как следует выспаться. И на этот раз заснуть века на полтора, потому что за меньшее время Азирафаэль точно не успеет забыть, он ведь совсем не умеет делать что-тлибо быстро, тем более забывать…

За то же самое время Азирафаэль успел только одно — _понять_ **.

И скользнуть губами дальше, за ухо, а потом обратно, быстрыми короткими поцелуями, мелко, стремительно, ласково, ухо, висок, вдоль скулы и на переносице, лизнуть в кончик носа и дальше, вторая щека, мокрые зажмуренные глаза, лоб, разглаживая горькую морщинку между страдальчески заломленных рыжих бровей.

Потому что Азирафаэлю до тошноты успело отсточертеть одиночество за тот один раз, который уже однажды случился в девятнадцатом веке, — спасибо, повторения не надо. А тот невинный чмок, которым он изначально намеревался завершить не очень умную шутку Кроули, не мог привести ни к чему иному, только к очередному тоскливому одиночеству на сотню лет, если не больше. Демоны — они такие, они реагируют слишком быстро, и попробуй потом разбуди! Спящие демоны отличаются от спящих красавиц тем, что поцелуи на них не действуют. Проверено.

Нет уж.

Целовать надо тогда, когда это имеет смысл, когда это работает.

Например, сейчас.

Азирафаэль, собственно, так и делает — прокладывает губами щекотную горячую дорожку по виску, и ниже, через щеку, вдоль неподкупно сопящего носа, постепенно спускаясь к губам, сжатым в непримиримую нитку. Целует в уголок, накрывает своими, теребит игриво, раздвигает, вылизывает, толкается языком в стиснутые до скрипа зубы.

И — пусть и не сразу, но все-таки! — добивается того, что Кроули с рваным коротким вздохом их таки разжимает.

Но прежде чем Азирафаэль успевает просунуть туда свой язык, навстречу ему выстреливает раздвоенный змеиный, стремительный и жадный, нуждающийся и готовый одаривать, испуганный и любопытный.

Скорость реакции у демонов все-таки выше, и тут ничего не поделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Равную половине одной песчинки в любых из часов Смерти.
> 
> ** Но это тот самый случай, когда количество не переходит в качество, а меньше — вовсе не значит хуже. Во всяком случае, когда дело касается ангелов, это работает именно так.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
